The Adventure of Love
by matthewseed740
Summary: MUST NOT BE EITHER READ TO OR READ BY CHILDREN OR YOUNG TEENAGERS: Following on from all the other Doctor who stories that I've written of late, Ashilda has now kidnapped herself the woman who she loves, who has no memory at all of her, and she tries to force her to fall in love with her again, and she goes to some rather cruel mean ways of doing this to her.


**Every single story that I've written so far this year, meaning the Four Doctor's parts 1 and 2, Rose Tyler Defender of the Earth and Ashilda the unlucky immortal have all led up to this story.**

 **Ashilda is determined to be reunited with Rose now at any cost following on from the events of the Four Doctor's parts 1 and 2. Rose has no idea at all just who Ashilda is or that they once shared a love together.**

 **Will the two girls be reunited and will they ever come to love one another ever again?**

 **The Adventure of Love**

 **Chapter 1: The reunion of two girls**

 **The immortal girl (Ashilda) is currently standing in the console room of her beloved time machine that is off course called the TARDIS. She is eagerly awaiting of the return of both the woman who she sent out to kidnap the woman who she loves (Jenny) as well as to be actually reunited with the woman who she loves (Rose). Ashilda knows that she was maybe wrong to get Jenny to kidnap Rose for her, and likewise she was wrong to hold Jenny's boyfriend Lieutenant Colonel Richard Coin prisoner inside her TARDIS until Jenny returns to her along with Rose. Ashilda had no choice but to ask Jenny to go and abduct Rose from the other world for her, because after all she needed to act with extreme haste, because the Rani who went by the name of Kelly Nelly had just set out to the other world in order to horribly kill Rose by torturing her to death, because Kelly had crossed paths with Ashilda and she wanted to cause as much pain to her as possible by torturing the woman who she loves Rose. Richard makes his way into Ashilda's console room. Ashilda is happy for Richard to refer to himself not as her prisoner but as merely her guest, because she has chosen not to tie him up anywhere at all inside her time machine, but to let him move around her TARDIS as he pleases to do so. Ashilda nods her head in a greeting sort of way to the Colonel when he approaches her inside of her time machine.**

" **Ashilda please let me go!"**

 **Ashilda shakes her head back at Richard quickly.**

" **No off course I won't do that so please don't try and make me do that for your own good!"**

 **Richard shrugs his shoulders back at Ashilda.**

" **What on Earth are you actually achieving by keeping me here as your prisoner?"**

 **Ashilda smiles back at Richard.**

" **I like to think of you not as my prisoner Richie my good man but as my simple guest."**

 **Richard rounds in anger on Ashilda.**

" **You do know that you could have just asked Jenny to go and find your friend Rose for you, and she would have done that, instead of forcing her to do it and keeping me prisoner here inside of your TARDIS until she does it!"**

 **Ashilda rounds back in anger on Richard.**

" **There's a correction to be made here I think Colonel and that is that Rose isn't my friend…..she's my lover, and that's why I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get her back!"**

 **Richard shakes his head in disgust at Ashilda.**

" **Then you should be out there searching for her yourself and not making Jenny do it for you!"**

 **Ashilda smiles at Richard in an apologetic sort of way.**

" **I'm sorry for doing this to both you and Jenny, but however I do have my reasons for why I'm doing this to the both of you!"**

 **Richard rounds in anger on Ashilda.**

" **Whatever your reasons are of doing this they certainly do not make this situation okay!"**

 **Suddenly Jenny appears out of nowhere before Ashilda inside her TARDIS, and she off course isn't alone now that she's come to see her. Jenny is standing beside Rose Tyler inside of the TARDIS now. Jenny is holding Rose firmly by the arm and she has taken to tying her hands roughly together with rope. Ashilda rounds on Rose.**

" **At last we see each other again?"**

 **Rose takes a look back at Ashilda with wonder in her eyes.**

" **Do I know you?"**

 **Ashilda grabs Rose's face and she kisses her gently on the lips before untying the rope from around her hands. Ashilda shakes her head back at Rose.**

" **No you do not, but I'm much more than determined to make you remember me!"**

 **Jenny rounds in anger back on Ashilda.**

" **I hated kidnapping her like that but I also did manage to save her life from that girl who you sent me out to protect her from. Kelly Nelly is now dead."**

 **While she hugs her Rose Ashilda takes a look at Jenny.**

" **I wouldn't be so sure of that if I was you, because you see Kelly Nelly is none other than a time lady, so I personally believe that she would have found some sort of way of saving herself from death, and we must therefore be prepared for her encase she decides to attack us again!"**

 **Ashilda holds her Rose lovingly in her arms, but however she's aware that Rose at this moment in time has no idea at all about just who the hell she is.**

 **Chapter 2: The end of love**

 **Ashilda is now sitting down directly opposite Rose on two chairs that are in a room in the TARDIS. She takes to both pouring her and handing over to her a glass of red wine. Ashilda winks lovingly over at Rose.**

" **Drink up now my love,"**

 **Rose shakes her head back feeling troubled at Ashilda.**

" **Who the hell are you?"**

 **Ashilda grabs Rose firmly by one of her hands.**

" **I'm the woman who would do absolutely anything at all for you. I've met you when you didn't know me at all once before, and I was able to share out a mutual love with you, and so now hopefully you'll come to love me in the same way that I myself love you once again."**

 **Rose quickly takes to removing her hand from Ashilda's hand and she shakes her head quickly at her.**

" **I love the Doctor not you!"**

 **Ashilda shakes her head apologetically over at Rose.**

" **I'm sorry the Doctor can't love you forever more but I can! Stay with me and I'll certainly stay with you too!"**

 **Rose rounds in anger on Ashilda.**

" **I want to go home!"**

 **Ashilda rounds back in anger on Rose.**

" **You're home should be with me!"**

 **Rose is now starting to get both worked up and angry with Ashilda.**

" **I don't even know who you are!"**

 **Ashilda smiles lovingly over at her Rose.**

" **In time you will come to both know me and love me!"**

 **Rose continues to round in anger on Ashilda.**

" **You can't make me love you and quite frantically I don't fall in love with other girls, and you bloody well sent a woman out to kidnap me in order for me to be with you, and that to me is sounding a lot like your trying to keep me here by force, and that certainly isn't love!"**

 **Ashilda shakes her head in disgust over at Rose.**

" **You're breaking my heart all over again!"**

 **Rose backs away with fear from Ashilda now.**

" **You're a mad crazy woman! How the hell have I broken your heart before when I've never even met you before today?"**

 **Ashilda gives Rose a look of mercy now.**

" **I broke my heart over you once before when I killed you in another reality!"**

 **Rose is left horrified by what Ashilda has just said to her and she now knows that she must be prepared to stand up and defend herself against her.**

" **You've killed a version of me once before and now you expect me to love you!"**

 **Ashilda shakes her head in regret over at Rose who she just wishes more than anything else in this whole wide universe loved her in the same way that she herself loves her.**

" **Killing you was actually the biggest regret of all of my life so far, and believe me when I say to you that I've actually been around for hundreds upon hundreds of years!"**

 **Rose sees Ashilda as a great big danger to her, and she knows that she must either fight her now or run away from her now, but she is certainly not going to love her either now or ever. Rose spies a knife resting down upon the table in the room, so she quickly takes to picking it up and she points it in defence to herself over at Ashilda.**

" **Leave me alone and let me walk away from your time machine right now!"**

 **Ashilda knows that she unfortunately really can't force Rose to stay with her against her will, but actually can she though on second thoughts Ashilda knows that if she lets Rose leave her time machine then Kelly Nelly will surely catch up with her in this reality like she did in the last one and kill her. Ashilda continues to shake her head apologetically over at Rose.**

" **I'm sorry but I can't let you go anywhere!"**

 **Rose takes a look down at the knife that's in her hand and she half imagines herself killing Ashilda, but then she remembers that she isn't a cold blooded killer, and so she takes to quickly throwing the knife hard away from her. Rose rounds in anger on Ashilda.**

" **Know this and know it to be completely true I certainly don't love you!"**

 **Ashilda looks at Rose with grave sadness now.**

" **I'm starting to have a worry that you never again will now,"**

 **Rose turns round and she storms away from Ashilda in anger now leaving her in absolute tears of sadness.**

 **Chapter 3: Keeping her lover prisoner**

 **Rose Tyler makes her way into the console room aboard the woman who she is starting to hate let alone love's TARDIS. She finds Jenny standing in the console room talking with her boyfriend Colonel Richard Coin, who's also in the room. Rose takes a look in anger over at Jenny.**

" **You're certainly not like your dad! He would have been absolutely ashamed of you by kidnapping me like that!"**

 **Jenny takes a look back in apologise over at Rose.**

" **I'm really sorry but I did it so that Ashilda wouldn't harm Richie,"**

 **Rose shakes her head in disgust over at Jenny.**

" **Well you're certainly not any better than her!"**

 **Jenny takes a look at Richard.**

" **We should go,"**

 **Rose nods her head in agreement to what Jenny has just said to her boyfriend.**

" **Yes I think that you both better had be going, and hope for your sakes that I never come across either of you ever again,"**

 **Ashilda then makes her way into her time machine console room. She turns to face Rose there.**

" **What are you doing?"**

 **Rose turns and rounds in anger on Ashilda.**

" **Trying my very best to avoid you!"**

 **Ashilda shakes her head at Rose.**

" **We both have to live in the same TARDIS for now so best of luck in trying to do just that,"**

 **Ashilda can tell that the Rose who she used to know certainly isn't the same Rose as the woman who she's dealing with right now. Ashilda knows that Rose has changed in her attitude quite a bit since she last saw, and she really isn't very sure at all on whether or not she's that fond of the new Rose. Ashilda knows that unfortunately due to the fact that Rose pointed a sharp knife at her just before and since Rose thinks of her as a fret to her, because of the fact that she once killed her then Ashilda thinks that unfortunately she may have no other choice sadly but to make an enemy out of Rose. Ashilda knows that it's going to prove to be really pretty hard for her to face up to Rose due to the face that she once loved her. Ashilda rounds in anger on Rose.**

" **Go to the room that I gave you in the TARDIS and stay there until I come and call for you!"**

 **Rose shakes her head back in anger at Ashilda.**

" **Don't tell me what to do!"**

 **Ashilda rounds in anger on Rose.**

" **You're starting to become a really unlikeable person do you know?"**

 **Rose knows that she doesn't have to stand here and talk to this strange woman, and so she takes to turning round from her and storming angrily away from her towards the main door of the TARDIS that she's in. Ashilda grabs a stun gun up from the chair that it was placed on inside of her console room, and she quickly uses it to stun Rose with. Rose falls down onto the floor of the TARDIS console room unconscious after Ashilda has just taken to use her gun to stun her like this.**

 **Chapter 4: The rape**

 **Rose Tyler struggles to open up her eyes and when she does she is left shocked to find that she has been tied up to a bed. Ashilda is sitting down on a chair just beside her bed.**

" **Stun gun aren't fun are they Rose, so I'm sorry for having to use one on you, but however I felt that it was the only way of keeping you here, because you see if you leave the TARDIS then a woman who wants you dead will catch up with you and kill you,"**

 **Rose shakes her head in anger over at Ashilda.**

" **Kelly Nelly is dead and she certainly isn't a time lady!"**

 **Ashilda shakes her head in disgust over at Rose.**

" **You know you can be a bit too blonde at times because take it from me Kelly is most certainly not dead, and that name that I've just said that she uses really is just nothing more than a false name that she uses,"**

 **Rose takes a look at what she's currently tied up to before rolling her eyes in anger over at her current captive.**

" **In your dreams Ashilda for this is never going to happen not today nor ever!"**

 **Ashilda winks lovingly over at Rose.**

" **You can't blame me for getting you in the exact same place as where I want you to be aboard my ship and that is my beloved bed chamber,"**

 **Rose tries to struggle her way both up and away from the bed that she's laying down on, but the rope that's bounded around her is far too tight for her to get up.**

" **How long are you going to keep me here for Ashilda?"**

 **Ashilda smiles happily back at Rose.**

" **Forever,"**

 **Rose shakes her head back quickly at the woman who loves her.**

" **I don't think so!"**

 **Ashilda gets to her feet up from the chair that she's just been sitting down on and she crosses the room over to the door of the bed chamber, and she proceeds to open it up and make her way out of the bedroom leaving Rose tied up to her bed inside of it. Seconds later Ashilda returns to the room fully naked, from head to toe. She licks her lips excitedly over at Rose.**

" **I know you want me Tyler,"**

 **Rose realises what's just about to happen and she starts to panic like mad at the very thought about what is just about to happen. Ashilda comes onto Rose. She throws herself onto the bed that Rose is laying down on. Ashilda takes to unzipping Rose's dark blue leather jacket that she's wearing before proceeding to take it off her. Ashilda then takes to pulling Rose's pink top off her, and she then proceeds to unbutton the dark black trousers that she's wearing before proceeding to haul them off her. Ashilda has now successfully managed to make Rose be naked just like she herself currently is. Ashilda now comes onto Rose, sexually raping her, because she's just so desperately in love with her. Rose's eyes water with tears of both terror and sadness while she is being raped by the woman who claims to love her Ashilda. Ashilda lifts up some of Rose's hair that's close to her ear and she proceeds to move her mouth close to her ear.**

" **I love you Rose!"**

 **Ashilda moves her hands all over Rose's boobs and she kisses her like she has never kissed her ever before. Rose is shaking with great fear while Ashilda takes to raping her like this. Rose grabs Ashilda roughly by her arms and she pushes her hard away from her. Rose shakes her head in great outrage at Ashilda.**

" **LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME GO! PLEASE JUST LET ME GO!"**

 **Ashilda kind of knows that what she has just done to Rose was greatly wrong for her to do, but still though just to see Rose naked was well worth her raping her like that. Ashilda knows that she can't proceed to go about moving around her spaceship naked, even if it is just both her and Rose who's currently on the ship. Ashilda takes to putting Rose's clothes on before taking to untying her from the bed.**

" **I'm sorry Rose I shouldn't have forced you to have sex with me like that, but you've got to understand that you're really rather irresistible and I'd do absolutely anything in the world to be with you,"**

 **Ashilda then takes to storming her way out of the room leaving Rose crying her heart out inside of the room by the fact that Ashilda has just taken to raping her like that.**

 **Chapter 5: The confrontation**

 **Rose takes to making her way into the console room aboard Ashilda's TARDIS. She is dressed in a white coloured gown. Rose luckily enough finds the console room empty when she gets into it. Rose is still trembling with the fear of the fact that she's just been forced to have sex against her will. Rose crosses the console room over to the front door of the TARDIS and she proceeds to pull the door of the TARDIS open. Rose stares out of the TARDIS and into the time vortex that lays beyond it feeling really troubled about just what she should do now. Rose finally comes to the conclusion in her mind that she must take this time machine from Ashilda. Rose knows that she shouldn't kill anyone unless she can really help it, but somehow she has figured out that she really can't help herself from killing Ashilda, because Ashilda seems to be far too dangerous for her not to kill her. Rose wonders to herself just how she is going to bring down Ashilda, and then she has a truly fantastic idea to herself, how about she creates her very own K.9 in order to go up against Ashilda?**

 **Rose knows that she once saw the Doctor himself use his very own TARDIS in order to build up one version of the robot dog K.9, and so she herself must now take to using this TARDIS that she's currently in somehow to create her very own robot dog. Rose takes a look all around her at the walls of the inside of the TARDIS that are currently surrounding her. Rose knows that the TARDIS is alive, and so she hopes that it will assist her with creating her version of the robot dog K.9.**

" **TARDIS help me to build a K.9!"**

 **The TARDIS listens to what it's passenger has only just commanded it to do, and then seconds later a fully built and programmed light blue coloured robot dog with the word K.9 written on it's side and a set on buttons appear on the middle part of the top of it appears out of nowhere before Rose inside of the TARDIS. Rose can't help but have a little smile to herself right now because she's actually feeling quite amused, and that is because after the events of Deffry vale and she witnessed a K.9 unit being destroyed she personally believed that the Doctor had spent many hours building a robot dog up for Sarah Jane, but now she realises that it was actually the TARDIS itself that created a robot dog called K.9 just within a matter of minutes, and now Rose is finding it funny how the Doctor took all the credit for building K.9 for Sarah Jane that day from both herself and Mickey Smith (her ex-boyfriend). Rose bends down to take a look at her new robot dog.**

" **K.9 thank God, I've just been wishing that you would show up and it seems that you actually have done just that,"**

 **The robot dog allows his brand new mistress to give him a friendly pat on his head.**

" **Mistress Rose how do you propose we go about fighting the immortal Ashilda?"**

 **Rose knows that with Ashilda being an immortal girl then it's going to prove to be quite a challenge bringing her down.**

" **K.9 disable the TARDIS control engines, and then after we've kicked Ashilda off this time machine you can repair them, can't you?"**

 **K.9 then takes to firing the gun on his nose over in the direction of the TARDIS console unit, and then the flight controls of the time machine blow up. Outside the TARDIS the time machine stops stone still in the middle of the time vortex. Rose smiles down happily at K.9.**

" **Nice work,"**

 **Ashilda herself now comes hurrying into the console room of her vehicle and she faces both the woman she loves and the strange metal dog there. Rose takes a look over at Ashilda. She is quite scared of her because of how she has just been sexually raped by her. Rose knows that Ashilda poses no great fret to her, because it's not like she's trying to end her life or anything, all she's trying to do is love her, but however Rose knows that she doesn't love Ashilda in return, and she knows that it's wrong for Ashilda to try and force her to love her. Rose knows for a fine fact that human beings can actually prove to be the greatest monsters of them all. Rose rounds bravely in anger once more on the woman who is keeping her captive at the moment.**

" **Rape is a very serious crime that you're guilty of doing to me today!"**

 **Ashilda rounds back in anger on Rose.**

" **Don't worry Tyler I'm sure that the Judoon will manage to catch up with me soon enough!"**

 **Rose takes a look at her clothes that Ashilda is now wearing.**

" **You have no right at all to wear my things, and please do know this that I'm taking control of this TARDIS!"**

 **Ashilda's troubled as she points one of her fingers down in shock at K.9.**

" **What on Earth is that thing?"**

 **Rose shrugs her shoulders simply back at Ashilda.**

" **I do believe that it's none other than a robot dog, and you can see unless you're very blind that his name is K.9!"**

 **Ashilda shakes her head back quickly at Rose.**

" **Well I don't want it aboard my TARDIS!"**

 **Rose rounds on Ashilda.**

" **Well that's really tough luck, because I want him aboard this TARDIS, and I also want this TARDIS from you!"**

 **Ashilda realises much to her shock that Rose is trying to take her time machine from her, and now she knows that she must therefore fight her for it, because actually if she is to be really honest with herself Ashilda prefers her TARDIS much more than what Rose has now turned out to be like. Ashilda withdraws a gun from Rose's leather jacket pocket that she's wearing, and she aims it quickly over at Rose herself.**

" **I'm not going to let you take this machine of mine from me love!"**

 **Rose shrugs her shoulders at K.9.**

" **Do me a favour dog and shoot this bitch right in her chest!"**

 **K.9 then wheels so that he's directly up close face to face with Ashilda, and then he takes to shooting her right in her chest. Ashilda then struggles down onto the floor of the TARDIS gravely injured, and she takes to bleeding right out of her chest there on the floor of the time machine. Rose snaps her fingers quickly together and the main door of the TARDIS opens up. She then grabs the now very wounded Ashilda firmly by her arms, and she drags her roughly towards the main door of the time machine. Rose takes a look of apology down at Ashilda and she shakes her head in sadness at her.**

" **I'm so sorry, but you must be stopped from trying to force me to love you like this!"**

 **Rose then throws Ashilda right out of the open TARDIS door and out into the time vortex that lays just outside of the TARDIS. Rose has now managed to successfully get rid of Ashilda out of her life.**

 **Chapter 6: An encounter with the old man**

 **Ashilda falls through the time vortex barely alive. While she both falls and bleeds out really badly from her nasty wound in her chest she recalls to remember something that the great Doctor once told her, and that is that being immortal doesn't mean that she's not indestructible, she has an infinite long lifespan, but however she can unfortunately still be killed. Ashilda smiles in great delight as she falls throughout both time and space, because she believes that this is actually it, she is thinking to herself happily that the moment has actually finally arrived at long last, and that is the moment that she has been eagerly awaiting for for such a very long time now, and that is off course the moment of her death. Ashilda can see that she is falling towards a planet in space now, and she can see that the planet is no more than planet earth. Ashilda knows that the planet that she can't help herself but to head to is a really fitting place for her to meet her long awaited end. All of a sudden what appears to be an object of a blue police public call box appears beside her in space, and the front doors of it swing open, then a hand reaches out from the box, and it grabs the very injured Ashilda firmly by one of her arms. Ashilda's eyes are going really blurry now, but she does manage to keep them both open for just a little second longer so that she can see the face of the old Doctor staring back at her from where he's just taken her inside her blue police box.**

 **Ashilda struggles to open up her eyes and when she does she awakens to find herself laying down upon the floor of the Doctor's TARDIS. The Doctor himself is bending down on his knees on the floor of his console room of his TARDIS. The time lord smiles over at Ashilda when she opens up her two eyes.**

" **There we are then all safe and sound, and don't worry Lady Me I've taken to have a good look at that wound in your chest, so don't worry, because you're going to be just fine!"**

 **Ashilda takes to sitting up onto her bottom on the floor of the Doctor's console unit room and she takes a look at him with anger in her eyes.**

" **You shouldn't have come with me Doctor, because after all I was just about ready to greet the concept of death as an old friend! I was actually more than ready to die just then!"**

 **The Doctor shakes his head back happily at Ashilda.**

" **Believe me old friend death isn't nearly as exciting as living, so thanks to me you get to carry on living for a little bit longer,"**

 **The Doctor then recognises the clothes that Ashilda's wearing, and he's seen someone who he himself used to love wearing them once before.**

" **Hey aren't they Rose Tyler's?"**

 **Ashilda nods her head in sadness back at the Doctor.**

" **Yes they are her's, I got them off her right after I forced her to have sex with me Doctor,"**

 **The Doctor then takes to rounding in anger on Ashilda.**

" **You did what?"**

 **Ashilda struggles up onto her feet from the floor of the TARDIS, and she backs away with fear from the Doctor now. The time lord himself now takes to jumping up onto his feet from where he had been kneeling down on the floor of his console unit room, and he rounds in anger on Ashilda. Ashilda takes a look with fear in her eyes over at the Doctor.**

" **I got your daughter Jenny to kidnap Rose from the other world for Rose's own safety, but then I tried to get Rose to love me in the same way that she once did, but however she refused to love me in that way anymore, and so I came onto her and I raped her!"**

 **What Ashilda has only just told him is a hell of alot for the Doctor to take in, because he personally believed his daughter Jenny to be dead, and he certainly didn't expect her to be capable of kidnapping his old best friend from the Parallel universe like that. Also the Doctor thought that the human Doctor who he once met would do anything at all to protect Rose from anyone who tried to harm her, because that's why he left him with her, so that he would protect her, and finally the Doctor doesn't understand at all one little bit about Ashilda's history with Rose. The Doctor is left fuming with anger by the fact that Ashilda forced Rose to have sex with her against her own will.**

" **Ashilda daughter of Einarr I massively regret saving your life now both today and the day when you and I very first met back in that viking village? May I take to asking you now what on Earth happened to that kind natured young viking girl who I both met and saved back in that village that day, and how on earth did she end up to be like this?"**

 **Ashilda rounds back in anger on the time lord now.**

" **I became like this through getting my heart broken through the loss of both love and friendship Doctor, through nothing more nor through nothing else!"**

 **The Doctor shakes his head in disgust at Ashilda.**

" **Rose Tyler is someone who is really important to me, and so know this and know it to be true that if you ever go anywhere at all near here ever again then I will come for you and believe me I will kill you! I may be a Doctor but I can also be a person who causes the need for treatment to happen to a person when my friends are in danger! I'm now going to banish you to an old home place of yours!"**

 **Ashilda wonders about where the Doctor is just about to send her off to.**

" **Believe me Doctor I wanted to do nothing more than to love Rose in the exact same way that you yourself once loved her!"**

 **The Doctor turns his back on the immortal girl now.**

" **Take those clothes off now and go to the wardrobe in my TARDIS and find something else for yourself to wear, because I'm going to see that those clothes that you're wearing are returned safely to Rose!"**

 **Half an hour later Ashilda approaches the Doctor inside the console room in his TARDIS. She is now wearing a green hoodie with dark brown trousers on. Ashilda takes to passing Rose's dark blue leather jacket, her pink T-shirt and her dark black trousers that she's holding in her hands over to the Doctor. The Doctor then takes a look back at Ashilda and he points his sonic screwdriver at her.**

" **Be better! Just be both good and kind to all people who you meet in life! I'm giving you one last chance to be a better person Ashilda daughter of Einarr, so don't let me down again!"**

 **Ashilda takes a look back in anger at the Doctor.**

" **You shouldn't have saved my life! I will always live in hatred of you because you saved my life today!"**

 **The Doctor then uses his sonic screwdriver to send Ashilda away from his TARDIS and to an old home place setting of her's.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Doctor's TARDIS now takes to materialising inside an American diner that he knows to be the outshape of Ashilda's own TARDIS. The Doctor takes a step out of his TARDIS knowing that he didn't actually send Ashilda herself back to her home here. While he had her inside his TARDIS the time lord actually managed to read a little bit of Ashilda's mind, the great ability of his TARDIS assisted him with doing this, and so the Doctor can now remember by taking a little read through Ashilda's mind just before he sent her away every last single detail about his now deceased former friend Clara Oswald, he also knows that both Clara and Ashilda owned this TARDIS, but now it's in the hands of Rose Tyler, and he now knows all about Ashilda's relationship with Rose. The Doctor finds the American diner completely deserted and so he takes to crossing it over to the little back room in it where he knows Rose's TARDIS console room to be. When he makes his way into the console room the Doctor finds his old best friend Rose Tyler in there. He can see Rose giving him a look with trouble in her eyes. He knows that she has no idea at all just who he is, and so he takes to fetching a Stethoscope out of his jacket pocket and he tosses it over to her. The Doctor smiles happily over at his former companion who's now holding his Stethoscope.**

" **Listen to my hands and discover who I am!"**

 **Curiosity takes Rose to checking this man's two hearts with her Stethoscope and then she takes a look at him with great surprise.**

" **DOCTOR!"**

 **The time lord winks happily back at Rose.**

" **I'm the one and only!"**

 **The Doctor then places his hand gently upon Rose's arm.**

" **Hello Rose Tyler,"**

 **Rose takes a look at the Doctor with great interest.**

" **You regenerated…..into an old man, if you don't mind me saying,"**

 **Both the Doctor and Rose share out a loving hug with one another before the time lord takes to handing Rose's clothes over to her.**

" **So you met Ashilda then?"**

 **Rose nods her head back at the old man.**

" **Honestly Doctor she was a right real pain to be around!"**

 **The Doctor half shrugs his shoulders back at Rose.**

" **Perhaps she was,"**

 **He then gives her another delighted smile.**

" **She did indeed love you however,"**

 **The Doctor then takes to examining Rose's console room with both his eyes and hands.**

" **So a whole TARDIS all to yourself Rose Tyler, hey we could have TARDIS races all across both time and space now!"**

 **Rose smiles happily over at the Doctor.**

" **I've got a companion of my own now,"**

 **The brand new K.9 then takes to wheeling up to the Doctor in the console room.**

" **Master,"**

 **The Doctor smiles in great delight down at his own other former companion.**

" **Ah good dog, you keep Mistress Rose safe and sound now, there's a good boy!"**

 **Rose smiles rather proudly of herself at the Doctor.**

" **I made that K.9 all by myself you know it only took me several hours to create!"**

 **The Doctor is left really amazed by what Rose has just told him.**

" **Did you really? You do know Rose that this TARDIS of yours could easily have created him up in just a matter of moments!"**

 **Rose shakes her head in amusement at the old man.**

" **My man old Doctor,"**

 **The Doctor grabs his former companion's hand and he kisses it.**

" **My beautiful old companion,"**

 **Rose, the Doctor and K.9 then proceed to have a race against one another in their two TARDIS' all across both time and space.**

 **Ending**

 **In the year 2026 Ashilda the daughter of Einarr appears out of nowhere in the ruins of a street on planet earth in London that she was once the mayor of, and that street is known only as Trap street. Ashilda takes a look round the ruins of Trap street with her eyes in great shock. She knows that this street used to be an alien refugee camp and now all the alien's have gone away from this street leaving her here now all by herself. Ashilda knows that she unfortunately can't ever see Rose Tyler again and she must also try and stay away from the great Doctor now. She really doesn't know what to do with herself now, but to head into the next big adventure, and that is to live alone in a ruined street.**

 **The end**


End file.
